Truth or Dare
by Kattykat23
Summary: what if Lily admitted her deepest secret through a game of truth or dare? Oneshot LJ


Okay so I was really bored when I decided to write this and well I NEEDED to do SOMETHING

**Okay so I was really bored when I decided to write this and well I NEEDED to do SOMETHING. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or maybe I do you will never know, Okay You caught me I DON'T now leave me alone so I can mope in peace.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James caught up with Lily in the common room before she went up to her dormitory.

"Wait Lily!!"

What, Potter!" she said turning around her face in a venomous look

"Will you -."

But before he could get the words out Lily threw him a look and said, "no I will never, read my lips Potter, NEVER EVER go out with you" then she ran upstairs and slammed the dormitory door shut.

"That's not what I was going to ask" he muttered before turning and sitting on the couch.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Alice happened to be in the dormitory when Lily came in there were tears in her eyes but she just didn't want to go out with James but at the same time she did so much it was literally tearing her in two.

"Hey Lily"

"Oh, Hey Alice"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing why"

"Oh no reason"

Rebekah then came in another one of Lily's friends and looked at them "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure," Lily said hoping that it would get her mind off of James.

"Okay" Alice said and sat cross-legged on he bed putting her nightgown down on the floor.

"I'll go first. Alice, Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Wimp, okay who do you like, I mean LOVE"

"Ohhh." Lily groaned

They ignored it for now at least.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Hey mate." Sirius said coming in the portrait hole followed by Remus

"Oh, Hey guys."

"What's wrong, Lily again"

"No its… Well yes, I know she likes be, I mean I can feel it, she just won't admit it or my head isn't screwed on straight" James said as he put his feet on the floor making more room on the couch.

"It never was mate."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well look at it this way if she really loved you do you think that she would be this evil?"

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius it can be meant as a sign of affection if the person doesn't want to admit their feelings."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Okay Lily Truth or Dare." The game had been going on for hours they now had three different pairs of boys underwear a lock of Sirius's Hair (somehow) and gotten Alice to admit her feelings of Frank Longbottom, and further more got her to tell him and now it was Lily's turn.

"Truth"

"Do you love James Potter?"

Lily turned a deep shade of red and looked away

"Lily you have to answer the damned question."

"Yes fine, dammit I love him okay, geez"

"Thank you."

"Becs truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to… hmmm… go and kiss Sirius full on the mouth"

"Gladly"

She came back 'bout 2 minutes later with a smile and looked at them both "that was awesome!!"

"Okay Lily, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and tell Potter what you really feel about him, or you can show him"

"jerks" she said as she left the dormitory

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James had fallen asleep on the couch when Lily went down

She gently shook him awake; he looked up, and said, "I am doing this because I have to not becau-"

"Lily, Shut up"

"huh?"

He looked at her, "Please just tell me what you are going to say, sorry I just get crabby when I am woken up"

"well, Iloveyou" she said looking away

"can you repeat that, a little more slowly"

"I love you"

"well, if you love me," he said standing up "you won't mind if I do this" he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her toward him and kissed her, she didn't mind because she kissed back and forgot all about the fact that she was suppose to play truth or dare in the dormitory because right now in this moment it just felt right.

They broke apart, "Lily will you go out with me," James bit his lip a bite when he asked this.

"Yes," she looked at him and smiled before leaning in and gently giving him a peck on the cheek but before she could leave James grabbed her arm and pulled her back and kissing her again this time more passionately than before

**Okay that's my ending.**

**Hoped you liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love ya**

Katty23 


End file.
